Calva Incipiente
by Queonda
Summary: ¿Que Krilin se dejó crecer el cabello porque ya no debía batallar? En cierta forma, sí es cierto. Pero hubo una razón más profunda por la que renunció a su típica calva. One-Shot.


**Un fic dedicado a Krilin y a todo aquel que posea autoestima baja por no verse como desearía ser. Hey, que no todo es lo que los ojos miran! Y para Lector Shenlong que le gusta este calvito tanto como a mi n.n **

**Disclaimer: Krilin, 18, Roshi y otros personaje mencionados pertenecen a Toriyama (recen por él, nueva serie de DB, sii!) Toei y afiliados. No gano dinero con esto!**

**Disfruten.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

El sol de mediodía iluminó el oleaje azulado cuando Krilin abrió los ojos esa mañana de otoño. Se acurrucó en las sábanas gruesas para mantener el calor tan cómodo y agradable que surge de una buena noche de sueño. El viento silbaba al filtrarse entre el vidrio entrecerrado de la ventana, su cabeza calva se hundía en la almohada de plumas. Escondió en ella profundamente su cara y exhaló, en su momento de pasividad ininterrumpida.

¿Calva?

Krilin dio un salto. Las sábanas volaron hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo que la almohada se desarmaba en el lado derecho. Sus pies rebotaban en la madera mientras se calzaba unos calzoncillos sueltos en las caderas y trotaba con sus piernas cortas por la habitación, luego cruzando el pasillo, bajando con las rodillas altas por las escaleras crujientes, hasta entrar al baño. Colocó el cerrojo sólo para darse cuenta de que el Maestro Roshi estaba sentado en el retrete con un diario en manos y una mirada de completa confusión bajo los lentes opacos.

La puerta se abrió, expulsó a Roshi, quien aún llevaba los pantalones bajos y el diario en sus manos, y volvió a cerrarse con cerrojo. La Tortuga pestañeó dos veces sin atreverse a comentar, y cuando Oolong ingresó a la habitación, la comida que llevaba en brazos se le cayó al suelo. Tapó sus ojos y los frotó con su muñeca. El viejito simplemente se subió los pantalones.

—Como si no lo hubieras visto antes—acotó ante los gritos del cerdo antropomorfo.

Dentro del baño, Krilin lavaba su cara con agua fría para terminar de despertarse. Secó su rostro y se acercó al espejo, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para poder observar mejor su calva. Pasó la mano por el cráneo y miró más de cerca, lograba ver unas raíces pronunciadas que salían de su cuero cabelludo. Eran finas, débiles pero oscuras. Se alejó del espejo para verse en cuerpo completo. Y decidió. Esa calva se veía ridícula.

"Muchacho feo", le había dicho Androide Dieciocho antes de marcharse. Por supuesto, de los nervios que llevaba en ese momento, Krilin no había sido capaz de escuchar el discurso anterior. Solo la había visto irse luego de insultarlo vagamente. O así le había parecido a ella e incluso a los demás. Había sido un golpe bajo a su autoestima, pero esta vez no culpó a su altura tan desmedidamente pequeña, como lo había hecho con Maron en una época pasada. Esta vez, el ataque comenzó con su calva, tan orgullosamente resplandeciente. Y ahora su cráneo sufría las consecuencias de una autoestima falsa y derrumbada como edificio en terremoto.

Corrió el banquillo que colocaba frente al lavabo para poder llegar a verse en el espejo y abrió uno de los cajones. Lo desplegó hasta poder quitarlo de su lugar y lo dejó sobre el lavamanos. En él, había infinidad de frascos y botes de crema. Agarró uno que rezaba "loción para cabelleras rubias" y lo arrojó al suelo. Tomó un frasco con etiqueta verde, lo abrió y estaba vacío. Mientras lo tiraba detrás de su espalda y lo escuchaba partirse en mil pedazos, metía la mano entre los envases y comenzaba a revolver. La variedad de lociones y cremas para el crecimiento de cabello era más de las que podía creer tener. Por supuesto que la mitad eran de Muten Roshi, con su afán de dejarse crecer el cabello para conquistar damas. Pero su caso ya estaba perdido. En cambio, el suyo recién comenzaba.

Esas raíces tan débiles, por años de indómito afeite, se veían horrorosas. Parecía un anciano entrado en los sesenta, con la caída de cabello más triste y rápida antes conocida. ¡Era mejor no tener cabello!

La rasuradora estaba allí, casi observándolo, llamándolo con sus hojas brillantes de filo nuevo y cortante. Una pasada y volvería a ser el calvo que todos amaban y apreciaban. Casi la oía decirle "¡Vamos! ¡Úsame! Volverás a tu sensualidad, ¿recuerdas cómo las chicas se agachaban para acariciar tu calva? ¡Esos cuerpos, esos escotes!" La mirada comenzó a flaquear, pero al ver cómo su mano tomaba la rasuradora y la acercaba a su cabeza, la imagen ácida de la Androide escupiendo en desagradecimiento lo frenó. La rasuradora cayó a sus pies, esperaba que fuera la última vez que tuviera que tocar una. Claro, si todo salía bien.

Volvió a los frascos, sacudiendo su cabeza en son de borrar sus pensamientos _asesina-cabello_. Con pequeñas miradas, rápidas, a su propio reflejo, intentaba visualizarse con cabello. Pero no lo lograba, y la razón era simple: jamás se había dejado crecer el cabello.

No tenía memoria de cómo se vería con pelo en la cima de su cabeza. ¿Podría ser rubio? No, sus cejas eran claramente negras. ¿Sería ondulado? ¿O quizás más recto que una regla? Esperaba verlo surgir de su pálido cráneo en un color negro intenso, aunque si veía canas tampoco haría demasiado escándalo. Pero, alrededor de ese tema, miles de incógnitas surgían, tales como: qué estilo le daría al cabello, si se lo dejaría muy largo o algo rapado, si lo estilizaría con gel o spray, si lo teñiría o si simplemente lo dejaría ser rebelde. ¿Debería combinarlo con una barba?

—¡Por dios!— exclamó, con dos frascos diferentes en cada mano— ¡Si apenas y logro que me salga cabello de la cabeza! ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en una barba?— se detuvo, leyendo una de las etiquetas que indicaba "uso facial y capilar"—... aunque podría dejarme una _Van Dyke._

Movió su cara de un lado a otro para ver sus diferentes ángulos faciales. De perfil, de frente, debajo de la mandíbula. Prefería no observarse desde arriba; la calvicie incipiente era como un balde de agua helada. Eran varias las posibilidades para una barba o bigote. Se vería excelente un bigote sobre los labios, o una barba pequeña en el mentón. O tal vez podría dejarla crecer larga, como Roshi. Era un mundo de posibilidades que jamás había considerado por el simple y banal hecho de haber sido toda su vida calvo.

Pero ya era hora de avanzar con ese hecho de forma drástica. Además, podría tapar esas horrorosas marcas de quemadura en su amplia frente que había logrado en el templo cuando era pequeño.

Echó algo de crema humectante en la palma de su mano y se la refregó por el cuero cabelludo de forma circular y relajante. Ya podía imaginar su cabello largo y sedoso acariciando sus hombros y bailando con la brisa de las olas. Casi podía verse con los mechones negros en color azabache, con el mismo estilo que llevaba el Androide Diecisiete. ¡Lo que se debía de sentir tener ese cabello! Al mover la cabeza hacia los lados, imaginaba poder sentir que su propio cabello se balanceaba lado a lado, cosquilleando sus mejillas. Aunque él lo llevaría atado, en un estilo que recordaría a los _samurái_ de antaño.

Mientras masajeaba su cráneo calvo con una mano, las ideas parecían brotarle como las hebras que comenzaban a cubrir su cabeza paulatinamente. No comprendía de dónde había obtenido esa baja autoestima. Si bien nunca había sido de los hombres de mayor confianza en su grupo, la suerte con las damas había estado siempre de su lado. Con sólo recordar su historial se enorgullecía. "Es decir", pensó, "Maron tenía curvas pronunciadas... demasiado voluptuosas..." Krilin tuvo que limpiar la baba que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios al recordar a la mujer que lo había dejado, prácticamente, parado en el altar.

Ni aun en esa época pasada su autoestima había bajado tan desmesuradamente.. Con el orgullo y la cabeza en alto, había salido airoso de su decepcionante encuentro, aunque llorara como idiota por detrás de las gafas y en su soledad cuanto mucho. "¡Si ya sabías como era ella!, ¿Para qué te molestaste?" Se preguntó, automáticamente recordando la respuesta y riendo de forma tan idiota como lo había hecho en su momento con llantos y lágrimas de dolor.

Había algo en los ojos, en el caminar, en la boca de la androide que le hacía querer serlo todo para ella. No ignoraba el dolor oculto en las facciones de la dama, pero deseaba ver la auténtica sonrisa detrás de la cara típica de disgusto. Y que ese movimiento de labios estuviera dedicado sólo para él. Sin embargo, y a su pesar, la frase "muchacho feo" le volvía a la mente, pronunciado y sentido de la misma manera en que ella se lo había dicho en la atalaya de Kamisama, a lo que él sólo se había limitado a rascarse la cabeza como lo haría el mismísimo Goku, acariciando su calva rápidamente. Tal vez, inconscientemente, esa reacción de inocencia y descargo lo había hecho sentir disgusto y una cierta pérdida de afinidad con ese estilo característico— que, valga ser mencionado en este relato, a Goku tanto le agradaba. "Linda calva, Krilin" solía decir, o también "Mantienes bien esa cabeza, amigo" de la forma más inocente.

Si Goku estuviera, él aún sentiría como "propia" su calvicie. Si sólo él estuviera.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, no días antes ni minutos anteriores, en ese preciso momento, se miró al espejo. Pero no fue una mirada común, rápida y simple como la que todos le damos a nuestro propio reflejo antes de salir de casa por las mañanas; fue una mirada profunda, que desdibuja el interior como ninguna otra forma; el simple intercambio de la vista con uno mismo, de esas que deberíamos hacer de vez en cuando. Y Krilin, en un mezclado conjunto de decepción y autoengaño, comprendió en la locura que se había metido.

—Es decir— le dijo a su propio reflejo—, me levanté cada mañana durante dos semanas para que mi cabello creciera forzosamente, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Bajó la cabeza. Toda su ética e ideales se habían ido por el retrete que estaban detrás de él por culpa de un par de ojos bonitos. Nunca se había valido de la apariencia para sentirse agradable, y ahora el crecimiento de raíces venía de la mano de su autoestima. Ni su reflejo podía creerlo.

—Después de todo— terminó de decirse, casi como si el propio reflejo hablara, le respondiera, en vez de él—, si no se interesó en mí antes, ¿en qué podría cambiarlo esto?

Tomó la rasuradora— curiosamente, de marca registrada Corporación Cápsula—, y la acercó a su cabeza. El nuboso grisáceo similar a un sombreado de barba desaparecería de su calva, y él volvería a ser lo que era. Cuando el brillo de la hoja se reflejó en el espejo, Roshi gritó. No, no exclamó ni expresó en voz alta, gritó. En profundo, y dolorosamente reconocido terror.

De pronto, una voz femenina, profunda y ácida.

La rasuradora voló a un lado, la crema para el cabello se esparció en las manos de Krilin y fue aplicada en la cabeza que se debatía entre calva y cabello. ¡Por Kami, el respeto que llevaba por su propia persona parecía haber caído precipitadamente por la torre de Karin! El hombre se desesperó, y masajeó casi con demencia ansiosa su propio cráneo. "¡Como si el cabello creciera con tanta rapidez!"

Destrozó el cerrojo del baño y, de paso, la puerta misma, y se disparó por la habitación hasta salir a la playa. El Maestro estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza escondida bajo sus manos. Frente a él, la tan recordada rubia, Androide Dieciocho. Krilin sintió un escalofrío cuando ella posó la mirada en sus ojos. La rubia lo miró a los orbes oscuros, sin mover los propios para otro sector. Ella no observó su calvicie bañada en crema, ni sus piernas cortas, ni su semidesnudez. Sólo bloqueó su propia mirada con la de él, casi palpando con sus frías manos el alma del calvo. Una sonrisa de rayo cruzó los labios femeninos.

—Te estaba buscando.— pronunció ella.

Ella corrió su mirada al océano que serpenteaba las zonas septentrionales de Kame House , cuando Krilin sintió su autoestima elevarse al punto típico. Entonces, él se dirigió a ella y se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, con confianza y sin temor alguno. Después de todo, Krilin había, simplemente, perdido la _cabeza_ por amor.


End file.
